I Will Never Let You Fall
by XxXFading-With-TimeXxX
Summary: The innocence of childhood allows a young girl to defy society and befriend Suna's outcast, until they're torn from their paradise.Ignorance is bliss.GaaSaku


So, I am here with another story! GaaSaku that mean GaaraXSakura, so you have been warned.

WARNINGS: future swearing, citrusy things...some possible adult situations...

so, I would like to thank my lovely beta, XEren for encouraging this! so, thank you...

**

* * *

**

**I Will Never Let You Fall**

Six Years ago:

At first, Sakura was angry at her parents for dragging her all the way to Suna. Seriously, she already had trouble making friends, and now she has to go all the way to another country for six months! She's only six years old for crying out loud! For a little girl with a too wide forhead, it was tough to find friends. All she had was Ino, really.

Upon entering the Hidden Village of Sand, Sakura's first thought was "It's too hot! I want to sit in the shade of a tree!" As her parents brought her to their apartment, she saw a big group of kids running by playing and laughing. How she longed for friends, her peers who wouldn't laugh at her, but with her.

"Sakura, why don't you go out and explore the village? See if you can find some kids to play with?" her mother asked. Clearly her parents were trying to get rid of her. Resigned, Sakura went out to wander the streets of this dessert town. She passed the kids playing, again, only this time, they were playing a game of soccer. Growing bold, Sakura walked up to them.

"Hi! I'm Sakura! May I play with you?" she asked amiably. They all just stared at her. Then, a boy (who appeared to be the leader of the group) stepped forward. He looked at her with appraising eyes. The, he jerked his head back and snorted.

"What makes you think we'd play with a loser like you?" He questioned. They all exploded into laughter at the young girl's crushed face. Then, they walked off.

Feeling defeated, Sakura sank down to her knees. All she wanted to do was cry. And so she did. She didn't even notice the little boy who was swinging all alone, not five feet to her left.

'We're the same' he thought. 'Nobody wants to play with us 'cause we're different' When he walked up to her, she stopped crying and looked up at the strange boy who stood before her. Did he want to laugh at her social-awkward-ness? But, no, that look in his eyes…..

"Do you want to play with me?" He inquired. Wiping the tears with the back of her arm, Sakura hesitantly stood.

"You really want to play with me?" She wondered.

Nodding his head slowly, the boy took in her appearance. Sakura was small for her age, and had bubble-gum pink hair. It was held back in a red ribbon. It was shoulder length and her shirt was yellow. The shorts she wore were pink.

As he did this, she did the same for him.

This strange boy had unruly red hair…except it was not just _red._ That would be an understatement. It was _blood red._ Also, this boy had black rimmed, pupil-less teal-ish eyes. Though there really was no real color to describe them. There was a haunting look to his face. His eyes showed real loneliness. The loneliness of having nobody to talk to.

"I'm Sakura." She beamed at him. For a moment he just looked at her, bewildered that somebody actually wants to play with him.

"I'm Gaara." He responded. Her smile widened and she asked what there to do in Suna.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the swings.

"C'mon! I'll push you on the swings, Sakura!" He told her. They were both excited that they had a new friend to play with!

"Okay" she closed her eyes and smiled. He laughed and got behind the swing.

"So, Gaara, why are you here all alone? Why aren't you with your friends?"

She turned around slightly to see his face. It looked sad beyond reason. No one deserves to look like that.

"I-I don't have…any friends. Nobody wants to be my friend." His voice trailed off, and he looked ashamed to tell her that. Sakura felt so bad for this boy-her new friend.

He looks up at her again, and speaks with conviction this time.

"I've never had any one. Never in my entire life. Not even my family wants me." The young boy explained. Sakura turned all the way around on her swing so she could look at Gaara easier.

She got off the swing and took him in her arms. He was in such a shock that somebody actually-willfully-touched him, that he didn't even have time to stop the sand shooting up to protect him. It whipped out fast and pulled Sakura off him and threw her on the ground. Before it could attach her further, and do real damage to his friend, Gaara stopped the sand and protected her from injury.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She was terrified that much was evident on her face. Gaara's eye widened and he slowly began backing away in disgust at what he (indirectly) did to her.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Sakura-chan! It will never happen again. That, I promise you, never again." With that, he began his retreat, leaving her alone again.

"NO!" she cried out in despair. And she sank to the ground in defeat. (again) Sobs racked her body as Gaara slumped away. He turned to see what was happening, alarmed that she may be in danger. But, there was only Sakura.

'No!' he thought. 'she can't be crying over me. It must be that I hurt and scared her' he shook his head in repulsion at what he's done. Looking up at him with wide eyes he saw that the emotion shown to him was not fear. At least not for her life. It was fear of being left alone, fear that he's shown countless times.

"Please, please don't leave me." Sakura choked out, reaching out to him.

Confused, Gaara hesitantly made his way to her. Kneeling in front of Sakura, Gaara wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not afraid of me?" He asked in wonder. Sakura was slightly appalled.

"Of course not."

"I-I-I'm really, really sorry. The sand just does that automatically. I can't control it." He lamented to her.

"Is that why no one wants to be your friend?" She inquired sympathetically.

"Yes." Gaara bowed his head in shame, with that look again. Only so much worse-that eternal sadness.

* * *

For four blissful weeks the two played, and grew to love each other. They loves so purely and so magically, that even though they're just children, everyone who encountered them could see the love permeating the air around them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One night, Sakura and Gaara laid out under the stars, at peace with their world. So oblivious to everything around them, they sat in contented silence. Leaning back, suppressing a yawn, Sakura laid her head in Gaara's lap. Absently, he stroked her hair as she fell asleep with her arms draped around his waist. They were sitting on the roof of her hotel, the way they usually did at night.

But as the door of the roof banged open, all pretenses of peace, shattered. Her parents were there. And they were _angry_. They had been warned of Suna's monster, and this boy was it! They were repulsed and terrified at the same time. What if he had hurt their daughter?!

Enraged, Sakura's father yelled at the poor 7 year old in front of him.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter!" His deep, strong voice reverberated through the streets, echoing in the empty night. The sudden outburst woke Sakura.

She was very confused. They were just watching the stars, just like every other night. What's the problem now?

"What's wrong?" The asked tiredly.

Gaara looked deeply saddened, for some reason. She hadn't seen that in his eyes since the day they met. Usually he was so happy when he was with her. All she knew was that she hated whatever made her friend-no, her BEST friend-feel that way. Hated it with all her being, with a passion.

She looked to her parents expectantly, but all she got was a "You get away from him Sakura-you get away now." From her Mother. It was all crazy and silly to her. They wanted her away from Gaara, for some unexplainable reason.

"Why, what's wrong?" Again, she inquired.

With a look that was clearly disgust, her father answered. "Stay away from that monster, Sakura." With such venom in his voice, she flinched away from it.

Sakura was confused to say the least. What monster? It was only her, Gaara, and her parents there. When she didn't move, Sakura's father reached out and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her away from Gaara's lap.

"NO!" she shrieked. Nobody would take her from Gaara. NOBODY. Sakura threw her arms around Gaara's neck to prove her point. He was so shocked that his eyes grew really big, and there was little left to see on his face. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms securely around her small waist. If they had been on a cliff, the girls parents would have fallen off the edge. They completely lost it. As her mother broke down into tears, her father made another grab for the girl.

She flailed her legs and shrieked, holding onto Gaara as if he held her life.

Like mother like daughter, she broke down also, but for a different reason.

"NO! No…No, Gaara, don't let go. Don't let them take me from you! Please! NO!" She cried out. And then, suddenly, Gaara was not in her grasp any more. Her father had pulled her away from him.

"NO! No" she kept screaming. Sakura reached out for Gaara, but her mother grabbed her away.

"Please Sakura, don't go near that monster boy." They kept calling Gaara a monster, but he wasn't! They were monsters, for calling him that, and for taking her from him. He wasn't a monster, he was not a monster. He was her best friend, and she loved him.

* * *

so there's chapter one for you! i hope you enjoyed this! please review, or flame or whatever

thank you for reading!


End file.
